Slavery
by LrafaelxD
Summary: ON-HOLD. M/M, Slash, M-PREG, AU, OMC. Seth starts acting weird and challenges his alpha. This time the pack aren't the only ones with secrets. What is Seth's cousin? Why did he came to Forks? What's his connection with Nahuel? Is the battle with the Volturi truly over? Who is this Joham person and what does it want with Seth's cousin? Can a double-imprint be possible?
1. Mad

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Mad_

The La Push's High School was packed to full capacity, the fundraiser currently happening was going great. The tribal Council had decided to raise money for the hospital and different schools inside the reservation there were a lot of events prepared for the day in order to raise a good amount of money.

Of course that the pack was force into working in the fundraiser one way or another by Sue. Since she is the only women in the tribal council everybody has a lot of respect for her, not that Billy and Quil lll aren't respect because they are it's just that Sue has more respect do to her been a women.

Leah and Emily were hosting a bake sale along with Sam's help, ever since Emily got pregnant Sue had decided that it was time for Sam and Emily to talk with Leah and fix things between all of them since after all they were still family. Collin and Brady, the youngest of the pack, were running a smoothie stand with Sam as their supervisor. The rest of the pack was doing a car wash except for Seth, Embry and Quil, who were doing patrols.

"Ugh... Why do we have to do this?" Paul groaned glancing over at his new alpha, Jacob. Ever since Sam got Emily pregnant, he and Jacob had made a deal in which Jacob would become the alpha of the Quileute pack as it should have been and Sam would be his second in command when he came back after the child was born.

Jared rolled his eyes at his best friend's whinning. After all it had been his idea to offer himself to do a car wash and that made Sue forced Jacob and Jared to participate in it too. Fucking lucky bastards, Jared thought with a small laugh. If he had switched patrols with Embry he could be running around in the forest like Seth, Embry and Quil were probably doing and wouldn't have to be washing cars.

"Shut up Paul, after all it's your fault that we're stuck in here washing cars" Jacob huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Let's hurry up guys, the auction is going to begin soon" the young alpha said looking over at Paul and Jared, who nodded before getting back to work.

* * *

_'Ready to head back?'_ Quil asks to his fellow pack mates, Embry and Seth, who were running beside him. They were currently getting back from checking the borders, where the lands divide between the Quileute tribe and the Cullens.

All that could be seen when the wolves are running are just big blurs, since they are incredibly fast. Of all the members of the pack, Leah is the fastest, Seth has the superior hearing, while Jacob is the strongest out of all, since he's the alpha and also has the ability of the alpha voice, which makes any of the members of the pack do whatever he wants, no questions asked.

The three wolves running towards the school could be easily identified. Quil has chocolate-brown fur, which is a lighter color on the area of the face. Seth has sandy colored fur with oversized paws, he is also smaller than the other members of the pack, since he is one of the pups as everybody puts it. Embry on the other hand has gray fur with black spots, he is sleeker than the others and more swift, also another reason for which he is more easily difference from the other wolves is that his nose is dark gray, while the rest of the pack have a black nose.

_'I thought that we were already on out way back, or am I wrong?'_ Seth asked looking over at the chocolate-brown wolf, who rolled his eyes at him, making him mad. The sandy color wolf just huffed and darted in a sprint towards the school, he was already mad since his mother had told him that morning that his cousin was going to be staying with them for a while and now Quil had to pissed him off more.

_'Now you've done it, Quil'_ Embry said before starting to run after Seth, leaving behind a very upset Quil.

Quil snarled and bared his sharp teeth. Stupid Seth, always getting people mad at me because of him, Quil thought sprinting after his pack brothers.

_'Seth'_ Embry called chasing after the sandy color wolf. Seth was pissed off, he has never felt angrier in his entire life, than right now. He needed to burn steam and he knew it, he just didn't know how. There wasn't any leeches around that he could tear apart, limb by limb, or any other threats for that matter, he just got one option and one option only, _run_.

Embry stopped dead on his tracks as he heard Seth's thoughts, the pup wasn't alright, he couldn't be. Seth would never think like that, was the first thing that passed through Embry's mind as he listened to Seth's internal monologue.

_'I'm going to kill you Seth'_ Quil growled chasing after said kid. Seth growled and started running faster. They were close to the school grounds so Seth made a turn and began running to the right, which would lead them deeper into the forest.

_'You'll have to catch me first'_ Seth snarled running faster, by now he was running with all he got. He wasn't running from the fight, but he wanted to burn some steam before starting it. If he was going to fight, he would need to think straight. Quil may have a sweet personality but when he was pissed off, it's a whole other story.

* * *

They were on their way to where Sue was when Jacob suddenly stopped walking, making Jared and Paul crash into him, luckily they got good reflexes and could catch themselves before fell to the ground.

"What the hell, Jake?" Paul shouted, but his expression completely changed when he noticed the worried look on his alpha's face.

"S-sorry" Jake apologized, suddenly snapping out of thoughts, but he still looked worried. Paul and Jared were eyeing him skeptically

"S-sorry" Jake apologized, suddenly snapping out of thoughts, but he still looked worried. Paul and Jared were eyeing him skeptically.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Jared asked concerned. Jacob shook his head as if trying to clear his mind.

"Something's off" Jacob said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to concentrate. A couple of weeks ago he learnt that he could connect mentally with the rest of his pack while on human-form along with other certain abilities that only a true alpha has. "The guys" he says, his eyes flying open.

"Leeches?" Paul asks, they haven't found a vampire crossing his lands ever since they made a new treaty with the Cullens, after Bella was changed and Renesmee was born.

"No" Jake says uncertain, he closes his eyes once more and tries to concentrate on what's happening with the other three wolves on patrol.

"No?" Paul and Jared say in unison, sounding more like a question than a statement. Jacob shakes his head, taking a deep breath putting his whole concentration on finding out what's happening with his pack mates.

His eyes flew open, his breaths were short but very fast, "They're fighting" Jacob states running into the forest as fast as he can, leaving the duo behind.

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever Twilight fic. I hope you guys like it, also this story is dedicated to my good friend AnnieWrites. I hope you like the story. This is a Jacob/Seth story, with a little Paul/Jared/OC. In this story Nessie exists but she isn't Jacob's imprint.


	2. Disobeying the alpha

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Disobeying the alpha_

"Jacob!" Both teenagers shouted chasing after said alpha following him and disappearing into the forest.

Jacob raced through the forest pushing his body as far as it could get, he wasn't sure why but he hasn't phased, not yet at least. He could feel Jared and Paul running behind him, they were on their human-forms.

"Phase" the young alpha orders not even stopping to take his clothes off before jumping over a fallen tree and phasing into a gigantic russet wolf. He took a quick look behind him checking if the other two boys were following, when he spotted them wrapping the pair of shorts they were wearing around their ankles, he broke in a mad sprint towards the place where the fight was happening.

* * *

_'Guys calm down!'_ Embry shouted, trying to find a way to calm the other two boys, who were fighting.

Seth snarled as Quil snorted at Embry's comment. Both teens were pissed off and ready to tear each other's throats out. Seth crouched baring his sharp teeth in a menacing way as Embry kept circling him, trying to intimidate him but he was far from caring about it.

_'Guys, please don't do this'_ Embry pleaded, taking a step forward, he was going to step into the fight if he had to, they are friends after all no matter how pissed off or mad they are at each other he would not stand there and watch as his friends try to kill each other, knowing that he could do something to prevent it from happening. He took another step forward earning a warning growl from Seth, the kid can be younger than him but he is also more over-protective than him, he wouldn't argue with him about it if it weren't for the current situation that they're in right now.

_'I am going to kill you, Clearwater'_ Quil growled launching himself at Seth. Seth launched himself at Quil too, making them both fall to the ground, rolling around in it trying to pin the other.

Sensing that there was no way he was going to try to bite Quil's neck and leave his completely vulnerable Seth pulled back, taking a step back trying to put a little more distance between him and the other wolf. _'In your dreams, Ateara'_ Seth growled launching himself at Quil's neck but when the teen dodged him and he landed on the other side of the clearing, the forest just a couple of feet away, he could easily run into them and come up with a strategy to attack with leaving himself open.

_'Running away from a fight? Heh, you're weak, you think that you have what it takes to be a wolf, you are just a pathetic, weak little cub'_ Quil mocked, earning a growled from the other wolf.

_'At least I'm not a pedophile'_ Seth shouted baring his teeth, getting ready for Quil's attack. He had just touched sacred grounds, Imprints. He knew it wasn't Quil's fault who he imprints on, but right now he doesn't care about it, he's hurting so he doesn't have any other choice but to hurt back.

_'Fuck you!'_ the chocolate-brown wolf growled breaking into a mad sprint towards Seth. Nobody messes with the imprints and Seth knows that, but right now he doesn't seem to care about it, he's just throwing out there the first hurtful thing that pop ups in his head.

The sandy furred wolf snarled licking his teeth in anticipation, he was angry and was out for blood. _Blood_, he could almost taste it. He lapped at his sharp teeth once more crouching into position. He was ready, it would only take a minute, he could do it. Just one bite, one bite on the neck and it'll do it.

Just a bite, it will only take a minute, then everything would be over.

Quil was so close, so close, one more second and he would be having him at the perfect distance. Everything was coldly calculated, it couldn't fail. It just couldn't.

Embry closed his eyes, he couldn't watch, he couldn't watch his friends kill one another. He just couldn't. The guilt of not helping neither one of his friends would be too much to bear, if something bad happens.

Seth crouched a little more, getting into the perfect angle in which he could get a perfect shot at Quil's neck, just then a loud growl was heard throughout the entire forest as a huge russet furred wolf erupted from in between the trees followed by another two wolves; one was a gigantic brown furred wolf with dark gray fur around the eyes making him look like he's wearing a mask, while the other has dark silver fur with light eyes, he also looks like he's ready to sprint into action at anytime.

_'Calm down'_ rang Jacob's voice through all of their heads, using the alpha voice is something the young alpha considers as last resort and mostly uses it in extreme cases, such as, the current situation happening between Quil and Seth. All of the wolves vowed to their alpha, showing their submission, but Seth was fighting it with all his strength. Seth normally wouldn't try to challenge his alpha, but now he was out for blood and doesn't care who it belongs to.

_'Seth'_ the alpha growl, still using the alpha voice. Seth whimpered struggling not to vow his head and show submission to the alpha, but failing. _'Seth'_ Jacob growled standing in front of said wolf, making the younger whimpered.

Seth wasn't himself at those instants and Jacob could see it in his eyes. The once dark-brown color eyes were now a lighter color, making him look more feral and wild.

_'Seth?'_ Jacob said, his voice sounding unsure, no longer using the alpha voice. The sandy furred wolf gave a low growl and that sent Jake's wolf on edge. How dare he growl at his alpha? Jacob had to fight his wolf back, now he was mad at the pup, fighting with his pack mates was one thing but disobeying your alpha is another.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is the first time that I write a Twilight fic. I'll apologize since the story seems to be writing itself, so I'll have to change the summary and probably the title too. I'm still not sure about the title though. A million thanks for the review AnnieWrites, you're so kind. Anyway the next chapter will be up next week probably on Tuesday or Wednesday, still not sure. Well until the next time.


	3. Welcome to Forks

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 3: _Welcome to Forks_

_'Listen to me, Seth Clearwater. I am your alpha, and I will not let you disobey me, are we clear?'_ Jacob growls stepping right in said wolf's face. Seth huffed but lowered his head exposing his neck to the alpha as a sign of submission.

_'Crystal'_ Seth mumbles looking down at the ground. Even though he just showed submission to the alpha in front of him it doesn't mean that he wasn't still mad. He still felt the urge to tear something apart. To sink his teeth so deep on the another creature to taste its blood. To crush its bones. To kill it.

Seth whimpered at that thought. He wasn't a killer. He only hunted when he had to, not when he wanted to. The only creatures that he felt right killing were the leeches, as they call them. Vampires.

_Blood_, his wolf was out for blood and was even capable of fighting his own alpha to get it. Jacob gave him a warning growl, Seth couldn't help himself but to growl back, he didn't want to but his body was no longer under his control. His wolf had taken over and it wanted blood.

_'What the hell is wrong with you, Seth?'_ Embry mentally shouts, his concern waving over the rest of the pack like a giant wave.

_'Blood'_ was the only thing that was running through the sandy furred wolf. Jacob growls baring his razor-sharp teeth at the disobedient pup in a threatening manner. _'Blood'_ he mentally shouts at what sounded like the top of his lungs, releasing a loud howl that echoed through the entire forest. Only wolves could define that kind of howl, the kind of howl that indicates a challenge.

Jacob snarled, Seth had just challenged him and his wolf was itching to get out. _'Seth don't do it, bro. You're gonna get killed'_ Embry tried to reason with the sandy color wolf, who just snarled at him.

The sandy furred wolf crouched in front of his alpha, baring his teeth. The russet wolf growled also getting into an attacking position. _'Seth, no'_ everybody shouts watching as said teen went to attack the alpha's neck.

* * *

_This is it_, was the only thought running through his mind as he drive passed the Welcome to Forks sign. He stopped the car dead on its tracks as a loud howl echoed through the entire forest. _Why the hell would uncle John want me to come to this place if there are wolves in here?_, he wondered looking over at the forest.

He shook his head, he needed answers and the only ones who could give them were the Olympic coven. He resumed driving once he had finished reminding himself the reason of this trip, well maybe not the entire reason but that was the most important one, _for now_.

He turned on the radio to distract himself a little before he arrive at his cousin's house. He started tapping his hands against the steering wheel at the beat of the music. We can't stop by Miley Cyrus was playing and he started singing along too.

"...remember only God can judge ya, forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya..." he sang loudly, that was his favorite part of the song. He felt as if those small words were written for him. That was one of his favorite songs, but that part, those small thirteen words meant a lot for him.

_Suck it up H_, he told himself, he needed to relax if he wanted the plan to work. It wasn't a very complicated plan, but if he didn't concentrate he could lose everyone he loves.

He sighed looking at the road he decided that he didn't want to listen anymore to the radio and connected his iPod 4. As soon as the iPod was connected he scrolled down the list of songs until he found Hurt by Christina Aguilera.

A tear rolled down his face. The song was his favorite, not just because of its meaning but also because it was one of his mother's favorite songs and he dedicated it to her.

"Fuck it" he cursed as his cellphone went off, he went to answer it after pausing the song. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hunter, are you okay, kiddo?" rang the voice of his uncle. Hunter smiled it had been three days since he had last heard a word from the man.

"I'm fine" the boy whined, this was his first time out without his uncle been there at his side, but he wanted to do it alone. He wanted to start living and discover what freedom felt like. "Say, why didn't you warned me about this place having wolves in it?" he asks.

"Sorry about that. Ha ha, um... are you in Forks?" the man asks, the concern clearly on his voice. Even if Hunter wasn't his son, he care for him and loves him as his own.

"Yeah, but you haven't told me where I can find them. What am I going to do? I'm not going to go into La Push without talking to them" Hunter argues, it doesn't matter if he was taking one step ahead of his plan, but he didn't care he needed to talk to the Olympic coven and fast.

John groan he knew his nephew like the back of his hand and knew that this was going to happen, he just wasn't expecting it to happen this fast. "I was wondering when were you going to explode" the man chuckled making Hunter roll his eyes.

"Stop laughing, where can I find them?" he demands, he needed to find them as soon as possible. The sooner, the better.

"Okay, I found out that the leader of the coven is a man named Carlisle Cullen, he is a doctor and works at the local hospital. Does that work for you?" John asks hoping that the answer is yes mainly because he didn't have much information to give his nephew, but he also wanted to test the kid's abilities.

"Yes, bye" with that he hang up and resume to listening music.

It wasn't too hard to find the local hospital since it was basically the only hospital in town. The building was a huge building painted in white and dark-gray colors. A couple of ambulances were parked near the main entrance. He drove passed the ambulances and finally made it to the parking lot. After finding a parking, he got out of his car a red Hyundai Tucson 2013.

He was about to walk through the glass door when he ran into someone. "Sorry" he said pulling away from the person. Hunter was about to turn and walk around the person when the person in front of him grabbed by the wrist and dragged him away from the entrance. Hunter's eyes grew wide like saucers when he realized that he was been dragged away from the hospital and back into the parking lot.

"Let me go" he struggled, trying to free his wrist from the cold hand holding it. Cold hand. "Shit" he cursed and began struggling harder only to get thrown into a wall.

He gulped, once he took a glimpse of the stranger's eyes, they were flashing a golden color, indicating that it was a vegetarian as they call themselves. "You're a vampire" was the only thing that escaped his mouth.

* * *

A/N: Since I'm going to be starting school in a few weeks, I'm probably not going to have much time to write stories, but I'll try to do my best. The is story is coming along. I'm sorry that the chapters are short, don't know why, but they don't seem to get very long. I'm trying to make them longer. Um, I didn't tell you guys this before but I'm open for suggestions, also remember that you can PM me in case you have any questions or want to suggest anything. AnnieWrites thanks for the reviews, they're really nice.


End file.
